


Big Dreams

by Mega_Erofan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Boredom Drabble, Dreams, Friendship, Gen, Original Character is not the Dragonborn, as in it's one character from a different universe in another, but only briefly, le gasp, life - Freeform, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Erofan/pseuds/Mega_Erofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Civil War is over, the Stormcloaks have been defeated and peace has been restored to Skyrim. There is no reason for the worn Imperial General to stay any longer but he always thought he would spend the remainder of his life fighting Ulfric. Now that he is dead, what purpose does he have in what is left of his life? This question drives him to walk on the walls of Solitude at night and finds his answer in a stranger that may have been a Gods Sent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by the ending of Little Inferno with Ms. Nancy
> 
> I wrote this just before the big writer's block I have right now. This is the result of boredom, too much Skyrim, and too much YouTube.
> 
> Enjoy!

The stillness and quiet in Castle Dour feels foreign to Tullius as he sits at the table where a mighty battle map once laid for many years and it seems like only yesterday he was arguing with Rikke about the existence of The Jagged Crown. When he looks back, he still cannot help but shake his head at the idea of searching for a crown that may or may not have existed to begin with but it did help them in a way. While the Stormcloaks ultimately got to the crown before Rikke’s men could, the two were surprised when Heimrr, the Dragonborn and a well-known supporter of the Stormcloaks, entered the war room with the crown in hand and gave it to Rikke.

It was explained that he had chosen the wrong side and it clearly showed when he went to retrieve the crown. He ultimately decided that the best course of action would be to change forces now and came running to Solitude when he had the chance. The General was happy to accept the hero into his ranks and things only got better after that point as they slowly reclaimed hold after hold until the final charge into Windhelm. Heimrr, while normally prideful of his title, was humble enough to let Tullius have the final blow. Being a warrior of legend was enough fame to last a lifetime for him and he preferred to give the glory to someone who deserved it more than he did. Since then, Heimrr went on to do many things across Skyrim: defeating Alduin on the Throat of the World, becoming Thane in Solitude and Falkreath, defeating the leader of the vampires plaguing Skyrim, even travelling to Solstheim when a threat began building there. Even after the war and after completing his prophecy, he still had a world to protect and a purpose to continue with, something Tullius had lost.

The Civil War was over, the Stormcloaks have been defeated, and peace has been restored to Skyrim. The worn Imperial General always thought he would spend the remainder of his life fighting Ulfric, trying to stay a few steps ahead of the other in every move the other made. Now the mighty leader of the Stormcloak army is gone and his forces have scattered and diminished greatly in size. All of his energy and future plans had been put into this war thinking it would last many more years but it went by quicker than he expected. With the war over, he no longer needed to be here, so what purpose does he have in what is left of his life?

He sighs under his breath as he pushes himself out of his seat. “Perhaps a walk will calm my nerves a bit.” He murmurs then briefly leaves Castle Dour, stepping into the castle’s courtyard and the chilly Skyrim night. He has never been fond of the bone chilling temperatures of Skyrim but protecting Elisif was of higher priority than his comfort. He walks to the archway leading from the castle to the marketplace in town, keeping to the shadows of the wall to observe the quiet streets before him. The peace of the nights in Skyrim were always a blessing in disguise and reminded him during the war of what he was fighting for, now they are but sad reminders of a future that he does not know.

His gaze moves to the skies, noticing the smaller of the two moons in the night sky peeking up behind the wall of the front gate. He notices something else as well, a silhouette of a small being wearing a cloak sitting motionless on the edge of the wall closer into Solitude. He does not recall any of the guards wearing cloaks or any of the other locals and the figure seems a bit smaller than the Nords and Imperials that made up the guard. Curious, Tullius decides to investigate, finding a way onto the wall by stairs in the courtyard and quietly following the walkways to the front wall. As he approaches the figure, he hears the sound of a woman softly singing and stops a few feet away. The figure does not seem to notice him as the hood of the cloak covers its face but the rest of it is much easier to see in the direct moonlight.

He thought it was a Dunmer when he saw the lavender hue of its skin and soon realized it was not skin when it scratches its arm and ruffles what he now knows to be fur. He notices it is wearing a slightly modified version of glass armor and quickly realizes the gender of the creature. The chest plate has been altered to accommodate her large chest and shaped in such a way to reveal a small bit of her pale cleavage and equally pale belly. The “skirt” of the armor remains unaltered but the boots only reach her knees. He also realizes that this small being, whatever she was, sounded more like a grown woman. The tune seems foreign to him but the words seem to be in Common.

“Lately I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But lately I’ve been, I’ve been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we’ll be counting stars”

Tullius is surprised when a cool glow emits from one of the woman’s hands, looking like one of the many stars in the sky above. The other stares at it for a moment then slowly lifts it up in front of her, never looking away from it. She lifts it high enough that it and the moonlight reveal her face, which seems familiar to a Khajiit but with a pure white muzzle and blood red eyes. The light then begins floating away into the sky as the woman’s hand drops but she continues watching it until it seems to disappear into the night sky.

“Yeah, we’ll be counting stars…”

The woman sighs softly then pushes the hood of her cloak off, letting long lavender and red hair fall down her back and around her shoulders. “It took you long enough to find me up here.” Tullius looks back at the woman who turns to looks at him with a strangely warm smile. “I’ve been waiting quite a while to finally speak with you, General.”

Tullius seems surprised by both the statement and the lack of an Elsweyrian accent but his years in the Legion taught him to keep a neutral face in all situations. “Then why not come seek me out yourself?”

“I wanted you to find me when the time was right” the feline stands, showing she is a head shorter than the Imperial man “and it seems that time is now.” Her bright red eyes seem to look through Tullius, as though focusing on something in the distance behind him but her eyes are obviously locked with his gaze in the silence between the two. “You seem a bit lost.” The sudden end to the silence by the other, along with the comment, confuses the General. “I can see it in your eyes: you’ve lost your way on a path you had paved years in advanced but the end came too soon.” She walks past the man to the other side of the wall and leans on it, using her hands for support. “Now you don’t know where to go. You thought you would meet the end of your life at the end of your path but clearly there is something more this world needs from you. You’re unsure of what that need is.”

Tullius is obviously shocked by this, unable to even speak in defiance or acknowledgement. How could she tell all of that in a single gaze? Has she been watching him over the course of the war? Was she some kind of assassin sent to end his life? “How…how do you know so much?” He murmurs, unsure of what else to say.

“I have a gift for reading people.” The Khajiit explains, glancing over her shoulder at the man. “The eyes of anyone, be they man, mer, or beast, are a window into the soul but for one with the proper ability, those windows become gates.” She fully turns to Tullius, sitting on the outer edge of the wall before continuing. “The wheels in your head seem to be turning too fast, you’re anxious.” She chuckles. “Do you think I’m some kind of assassin or something?”

“I’m not sure how I could tell you’re not one.” Tullius responds. “Killers know how to blend in well with the common citizens.”

“Dear Tullius that doubt is a bit heartbreaking but is very smart at the same time.” The feline states with a faux emotion of heart break before softly chuckling under her breath. “I confess that I do have the skill to end you with no one being any the wiser but if I was here for that reason, you would never have seen me. When I’m out to kill, I don’t play with my prey like a wild animal. I do it quickly and leave with an equal pace. Hell, if I were sent to kill you, you would’ve been dead the moment you approached me.” Tullius was still a bit wary but the look in the Khajiit’s eyes makes it clear that she is speaking the truth.

“Then why are you here?”

“I’m only here to help you, General.”

“Please, call me Tullius.” The Imperial corrects.

“That’s fine by me, Tullius,” the feline responds with a shrug “as long as you call me Haela.”

“Haela? That’s a strange name even for a Khajiit.”

“I’m much more than the average Khajiit, Tullius.” Haela chuckles. “You’ll come to understand that by the end of the night.”

“Alright, if you truly are here to help me, what would I need help in?”

“Finding a continuation to the path you’re stopped on.” Haela explains and gestures the Imperial to approach her, which he hesitantly does. “After the war ended, you came to a sudden halt yourself and it’s very obvious. All you ever thought about was the war and how to keep the people of Skyrim safe. Well, there are no big threats for the citizens anymore with Ulfric dead, the World Eater dispelled to another time loop, a Vampire King vanquished, and a malevolent, ancient Dragonborn now sitting in Oblivion alongside Merhunes. You want a purpose, just as every living being does, but you’re not sure where to look or what to look for.” She shifts onto her knees once Tullius is in front of her, her eyes sharp and seeming to subtly glow as she looks at him. “I can’t tell you either myself but I can help you search for a new path to pursue. This new road you alone must walk along with only my advice as guidance. I can help you understand that but only if you’re willing to open your mind and accept what goes in and what comes out. Are you willing to do that, Tullius?”

Tullius ponders for a moment, fighting between letting this stranger help him or leaving now and reporting her to Elsif. She was giving him the choice here, so it was ultimately up to him. While the logical part of his mind wanted to report her, something much stronger urged him to listen to this woman. Maybe she knew some secret to life to help him find his way, maybe she already knows what his future will be like and is helping him toward it or trying to pulling him away from his fate. She seems benevolent enough to be trusted, but was he willing to fully trust her so soon?

With a soft sigh, Tullius simply nods. “Good!” Haela chirps and then pats a spot on the wall next to her. “Take a seat and we’ll start talking.” Tullius carefully sits on the spot Haela motioned to as she fully turns to him, leaning on her knees with her elbows as she observes him silently for a few moments before speaking. “Let’s start with a basic premise question: What do _you_ feel your purpose is here? And be honest.”

“I…always felt I was meant to protect the weak from the world they are oblivious to, a world full of more dangers than sanctuaries. “ Tullius explains. “I thought the best way to pursue that was to join the Legion.”

“It seems that choice didn’t go to waste.” Haela adds. “You’re a General after all and you had to have worked very hard to earn the position.”

“I did. I put so much into my military career that everything else was merely an inconvenience. I never once thought of a future beyond the Legion like the men I served beside did. They all wanted to retire and settle in with families and live peaceful lives and I never understood that. They were signing their lives into war and had dreams of coming home? How much sense does that make?”

“Some men fight for the thrill of battle but most do so to protect what they have.” Haela elaborates. “Those men were fighting because they couldn’t trust the lives of their loved ones in the hands of strangers. They wanted to do it themselves and the only way to do so at the time was to join the Legion. Most people never want to sign their lives away with the thought that they may never return alive to see their home but they have to if they want to survive. It might not make sense but violence is prevalent in society and if you can’t protect yourself or what you have from it, what is your worth in life?”

“I guess I can understand that.” Tullius murmurs. “No man would willingly sit idly by while someone threatened their family…or way of life…” his thoughts linger to Ulfric “even the most noble of men would fight to protect what’s most precious to him.”

“It’s all about perspective, Tullius. War always has two different sides and both only want to protect what they feel they have a right to protect.” Haela explains. “Take your Civil War for example. While the Stormcloaks and the Legion were not fighting for the same cause, both sides were fighting for similar reasons: to protect what was being threatened. Your Legion was fighting to protect the order of the peace treaty with the Dominion and the Stormcloaks were protecting their way of life. The Dominion offered peace to all other places and Skyrim would have easily accepted if their faith was not hanging in the balance. The culture of a society is as precious as a newborn baby is to a young mother, they won’t easily let it go even if they must in order to survive.”

“It seems you’re very familiar with the concept of war.”

“I’ve had my share of time serving in various wars in many places but I more or less understand the people fighting in those wars, not the conflicts themselves.” Haela sighs. “Sometimes being a warrior isn’t about how hard you can hit, it’s about how well you can read and understand your allies and enemies. That’s saved me quite a few times.”

“So you’re a veteran?”

“I suppose you can call me that but I personally don’t consider myself one.” Haela looks towards the sky. “To me, one cannot be considered a veteran until they experience everything the world has to offer, both the good and the bad. Doing just one thing your whole life does make you a veteran, in a sense, but only in one field of knowledge. There are so many things the world has to offer that we cannot simply focus on a single thing. We have the ability to expand and grow as we wish, why must we ground ourselves to one thing when we can learn everything?”

“People are afraid of failure.” Tullius adds.

“Exactly but that’s part of life.” Haela stands and begins pacing in front of Tullius as she continues. “That’s all life is: a continuous cycle of trial and error. If one thing doesn’t work, you don’t give up, you try something else. If you can’t wield a sword properly, try other weapons. If you fail at making a potion, try another ingredient. If you can’t create a fireball, study other spells. It’s sad how easily people give up on what they wish to do when really all that they need to do is keep trying. How do they know they can’t be a mage if they never study stronger spells? What is it about failing to wield a bow that makes them think they can’t be a hunter? Great leaders are made because they keep pursuing their dreams and even a common man can accomplish what they desire if they have the will to do it.” She stops in front of Tullius, catching her breath before turning to the Imperial. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I can understand where you come from, Haela.” Tullius states as he stands. “You have a strong belief that everyone has the potential to be something, they just need to unlock it with time and focus. But for some, that’s just not enough. In a place like Skyrim, where any day your life could end, people aren’t willing to pursue what they think will lead to failure. Life is too short to waste on such insignificant things.”

“Insignificant?!” Haela snaps. “Dreams are not insignificant, Tullius. They are what makes everyone unique but can also bring them together. No one person has the exact same dream as another but their goals can be similar enough where they can create a society of their own. Dreams fill people with hope and wonder, give them the energy to live and love, and inspire them to seek out that dream by any means necessary. Take us for example – two very different people with different dreams but a similar goal in mind: to help others. You pursued it by joining the Legion, serving on the frontlines to protect what you cared about from the threat of other armies. I pursue it by exploring other worlds and helping those that need it, whether it is physically, mentally, or emotionally. I offer my support to those I believe deserve it and need it more than anyone else.”

“So you’ve been to other worlds?” Tullius inquires.

“Yes, I’ve seen many other places beyond those stars you see in the distance.” Haela says as she sweeps an arm through the air, gesturing towards the sky. “So many diverse places: places of war and peace, of primitive warriors and futuristic technology, of ancient tradition and modern culture. There are places you could only dream about and others you could never imagine existing. I’ve been to most of them but not all and I’m still so eager to keep exploring, to keep learning and helping, because that’s one of my dreams.” She sighs and sits in her former spot, looking towards the sky. “I remember when I was still a young kitten and dreamed of doing so many things. I wanted to become a leader loved by all, to explore the world and the reaches beyond it, dive to the bottom of the deepest oceans and fly to the deepest recesses of space. I wanted to compose legendary songs, discover ancient cities of old time and build new cities that would flourish. I wanted to be known across my world and other worlds beyond it.” She chuckles as she runs a hand through her hair. “I guess I’ve accomplished many of those things already. So many dreams I had as a child are now a reality to me.”

She stands in her spot on the wall, which surprises Tullius as she turns to look at the small moon above them. She silently observes the pale red and white sphere above as the chilly wind picks up, ruffling her hair and cloak. “Let me ask you something, Tully.” The Imperial hums at the questionable nickname. “What do you do when you’ve accomplished everything you’ve ever dreamed of?”

“I…I’m not sure. What _do_ you do when you’ve accomplished everything you’ve ever dreamed of?”

Haela slowly turns to him, her eyes glowing brightly at this point but not in malevolence, in pure joyful energy. “You dream bigger!” She chirps, leaping off the edge back onto the wall. “That’s the beauty of life and the world, Tully: there is never truly an end to it! You can complete one dream but still have thousands of bigger dreams to go after. That's how I've always seen it. Life is a precious thing indeed but there are so many things to explore and learn and do that you can't let it go to waste.”

“Go to waste? How does life go to waste?” Tullius chuckles, feeling some of Haela’s contagious energy begin to rub off on him.

“When you stand idle,” Halea softly states “when you don't voice your thoughts and dreams, when you let the world grow around you while you remain small. No one should need or want to do that, Tully. Grow with the world!” She leaps back onto the edge of the wall and twirls as she continues. “Let the people across all corners of the universe know who you are and what you love! Be willing to go the extra mile, climb to the next ridge, and dive to the deepest part of the ocean! Be willing to do what you want to do, not what you need to do. Live life and learn to love it!” Haela stops and looks at Tullius for a minute then softly smiles. “It was nice talking with you, Tully, but it's time.”

“Time for what?” The Imperial asks.

“Time for me to go, I’ve done what I came to do.” She sighs then hops down next to Tullius. “I hope our talk tonight has brought a few things to light for you. Remember what we’ve said here tonight and I’m sure you’ll find your way.” Her eyes shimmer with something Tullius has not seen in a very long time: hope and genuine happiness. She then hugs the Imperial before stepping away. She pulls up her hood then charges onto the edge of the wall and leaps off. For a second, the General thinks the woman will drop when suddenly she sprouts dark angel wings and flies off into the air. Haela then stops and turns back to Tullius. The moon behind her makes her a pitch black silhouette aside from her still-glowing eyes and her pure white grin. “Good luck, Tully!” She then flaps her wings and flies again with a giggle. Tullius watches as she circles around the city, weaving around the tops of buildings then flies over him again and takes off into the horizon.

Tullius contently sighs under his breath, glancing down and only then noticing something near his feet: a ruby silver necklace and a note. He picks both up and notices his name written on the note. He carefully opens it and quickly realizes who it is from when he reads the single question written inside:

What are you going to do, Tully?

He chuckles as he can almost hear her ask the question, as if she did not just fly away and was still standing beside him. He slips the necklace around his head to hang from his neck and tucks the note away before looking up at the moon.

“Dream bigger…”


End file.
